


Arthur´s friend

by TheFuckISaid



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Arthur needs friends, Friends to Enemies, M/M, My First AO3 Post, bros before hoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFuckISaid/pseuds/TheFuckISaid
Summary: Bros before hoes.Thats something that Alfie knows, but clearly doesnt care about.That pisses little Arthur
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Kudos: 11





	Arthur´s friend

Arthur Shelby was a man of few words and a lot of actions.

Bad stuff, mostly but he felt good about it; the whole berserk mood. It runs in the Shelby blood, and he specially uses it.  
On the business behalf and his family’s, of course.

Having friends apart from his brothers became a luxury, money is a bitch and the people who want to stole it from you is even a bigger bloody bitch. So, nobody’s to be trusted in this wicked world, or that’s what young Arthur has learned.  
Until Alfie Madman Solomons appears from Candem town. A big ass wanker from London, a man with no common sense and with a doubtful moral code… exactly the type of friend Arthur needed.  
Alfie knew the ways of their world. Alfie ran his own business on London, and when tommy sends him to deliver a letter to this Solomons guy, he found himself a friend. 

A good one.

Some nights they went to see men boxing, some nights they talked about life and family, some nights they invited each other over to dinner.  
Arthur always accepts, though, no one in his family is capable to cook some decent food. He still tries to get a good chef for Alfie’s sake.   
So the visits became usual between them both, and plus his younger siblings accepted Alfie… most of them.  
Arthur tried to convince tommy that, the Jew was friend and no foe. This was comradery, brotherhood, not some strategy of the Jews to put them down. Tommy allowed them to be friends, but Arthur was aware that his little brother despised it.  
Nothing new, to be honest Tommy was a moron when he wanted to.

Alfie was fun, much of his nonsense was intended to piss people off, and he did successfully. 

One night, while drinking themselves out for good assurance that the alcohol in the Garrison was high quality. Arthur asked the one thing that worried him, mostly because Tommy was always right.

\--. Alfie, you would never betray me, would you? –He looked at the Jew, glass in hand and a bit dizzy.

\--. The fuck you mean, mate? –Alfie looked at him a bit confused, but perhaps it was the whiskey--. If I could kill you? That’s what you bloody Shelby means? Because I can do so mate, if it’s good for the business. I wouldn’t do it right now because that bloody family of yours is mental and they will bust my balls to death, and because I appreciate you at some level. It’s not like I can go killing the few real ones I have mate, what kind of man would that make me? 

\--. Yeah, fuck you Solomons. My brother tommy will cut your eyes off if you do so. And John will take over your bakery, all by order of the peaky blinders. –Arthur was bragging, none of them meant what they say, deeply inside, Arthur was sure.  
Alfie was crazy but he had some kind of honor. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

\--. You have to tell him, Thomas --.Aunt Polly’s voice was loud and aggressive, just like her voice was every time she disagreed with Tommy. This was pretty often. 

\--. I don’t have to tell nobody’s shit; last time I checked I was the boss here, Poll. – Now that was Arthur´s call to intervene, Tommy was being an asshole.

\--. Hey you two, tone down, what’s the fucking problem here? –Both of them looked at him like he was the one screaming here.

\--. Your brother here has to tell you something. --Polly looked at tommy, arms crossed over her chest. 

Tommy wasn’t happy.

\--. So what? –he was expecting something, a bad feeling crawling in his stomach.

\--. Listen, Arthur. I’m dating Solomons. 

There was a minute of two of pure uncomfortable silence, Arthurs eyes locked on his brother´s, searching for the lie there. 

\--. ! Of all fucking men in fucking England¡ --Arthur begun to yell at the top of his fucking lungs--. ! You go and fuck with my only friend¡ --Because everyone in that room knew that for “Dating” Tommy meant “fucking” --. ! Then you’ll dump him and he will become bad blood for me and for this family¡ 

\--. Calm the fuck down, Arthur. –Tommy’s tone was still, calm, always showing that he had the upper hand in everything--. It’s been months, and I’m nowhere near to dump Solomons in the future.

\--. Yeah? What are you going to do? Fucking marry him? 

\--. What are you all screaming at? –John and Ada showed up, raised voices in the kitchen always meant “family meeting”

\--. Our brother here is fucking Alfie Solomons. –Arthur said angrily, but he didn’t yell this time.

\--. Yeah, and? –Ada answered.

\--. Did you know? 

\--. Arthur, dear, it was fucking obvious. And I caught them once like two months ago in Tommy’s room. –Two months ago Arthur was in Liverpool, doing business in Tommy’s behalf. 

\--. ¡ADA! --John said, and Arthur couldn’t believe it. What else was his family keeping from him? 

\--. So you all knew. why I am the last one to know? –His left hand went to the bridge on his nose, holding the bitter feeling up.

\--. For this exact scenario, you are the toughest man I know. But you can’t endure things like this…

\--. Things like what, tommy? What exactly is this? 

Tommy said nothing, he knew what Arthur meant, the small betrayal.  
It wasn’t much of a big deal for the others, but tommy always controlled everything, everyone. Everything Arthur did with his life and hands, every murder, every arson, every man he beat up in the past, and all the men he´ll beat up in the future.  
All was for the empire tommy was building. All was for tommy. And he was proud of his little bro, but…   
But for once, he thought that his friendship with Solomons was the only thing that he had that wasn’t for tommy. 

How wrong was he.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Arthur got the fuck out of the Shelby house as fast as he could.   
He went to the garrison, took his phone out of his pocket and texted the fucking jew snake.

>> You, fucking asshole

<< And good day to you too, Arthur.

>> WHy didn’t u told me that you were fucking my brother?

<< Do I have to tell you everything I do with my cock?   
<< You’ll be traumatized

Arthur dropped the conversation there, no need to go to therapy.   
John appeared half an hour later, and took a sit just by his side. In silence till his beer was finally in front of him.

\--. You need to stop sulking about this. 

\--. About what, Jonny boy? –Arthur said just before putting his glass of whiskey on his lips.

\--. This, you’re acting like if Tom had stolen your most precious toy gun. He didn’t, Arthur. And for once since Grace our brother is happy. You’re not losing a friend; put that inside that thick skull of yours. –For once, john was acting with some sense, pretty mature for his own nature.

\--. Are you done? –Arthur answered, obtaining what sounded like a “fuck you” while the younger one took his coat and walked outside the pub. Leaving him alone.

Time passed, another drink and another Shelby to spit on his attitude came with it.

\--. Arthur, stop acting like a little girl, and act like a man for fucks sake.

\--. It’s always nice to talk with you, dear sister. –Arthur said, realizing that, perhaps some of Tommy’s antics were attaching to him. Fuck. 

\--. C’mon Arthur, talk with them, perhaps they’ll got married some day and you’ll be Tommy’s best man. –His sister tried--. Don’t be an asshole.

\--. So, I’m the asshole? 

\--. You’re acting like one. It’s our brother, and he’s happy, and you know him he always has a reason to do what he does. Even if none of us understand him.

\--. I’m emotional, Ada. I just don’t know what fucking emotion it is. –He took air before continuing--. Why didn’t they tell me? One is my brother and the other is my best friend. Why? 

\--. Well, look at you now, would have been the result different if they have told you? –The blue eyes of his little sister pinned him down, different to his, to Tommy’s and john’s blue eyes. 

\--. All right, Ada. I’ll go talk to them but I don’t promise I won’t punch someone in the fucking face. –He finished his drink and stood up. Looking at his sister, while tending his hand to her--. Let’s go.

The smile in her face was big, a grin that only the Shelby’s were capable to perform. A winner grin.   
He will, perhaps, be his brother’s best man someday. He´ll gladly accept if the opportunity ever comes up.   
That doesn’t mean he won’t bother the two lovebirds once in a while. Or vomit in their shoes.

Whichever happens first.

**Author's Note:**

> So here you have, Feel free to give me your comments, i like to improve.  
> Hope you liked it.


End file.
